Forbidden Love
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Sake Jake and Sam fall in love and Flick escapes jail and he kidnaps Sam and Jake saves her and in the process Jake risks his life for Sam. In the prgress of revising by ReadingBetweenTheLines.
1. Feelings redone

**I have kept on saying and saying I was going to redo and edit this story well it's been done by ReadingBetweenTheLines. She's editing everything in this story. Big thanks to her =)**

**As so not to spoil anything I'm deleting all the chapters in this story except the ones edited by ReadingBetweenTheLines. I'm also deleting all the chaps in the sequel and replacing the first chapter with an author note.**

**Please review everyone! And if you haven't yet check out my newest story Mustang Eyes (The Novel).**

Forbidden Love (redone)

Cowrote by ReadingBetweenTheLines

Chapter one: Feelings

"Samantha Anne! Get your lazy buns outta bed! You've got work to do! That fence won't fix itself!" Gram's voice pierced the silence of my room. I

jolted out of bed. Half asleep, my clumsy legs tangled in my bed sheets, causing me to stumble. Fingers clawing desperately at the air, they managed to

grasp my window sill, pulling me towards my window. My forehead banged against the pane, earning a groan from me. Eyelashes brushing the cold glass,

I blinked into the sun. Jake was standing outside on my porch, glancing around. Obviously he had heard my misfortune.

A wave of despair rushed over me at the sight of him. I never wanted next weekend to come. Next weekend he would be gone. I wished so desperately

that he wouldn't go to college. I wished he would stay with me.

Jake glanced up at my window to see me leaning against the glass looking a bit disheveled. He raised a hand in a small wave and a warm smile spread across his lips.

Why, oh, why does he have to leave?

"Gloves, Samantha, you need gloves. Those barbs can leave a nasty cut on your hand!" Gram shouted up the stairs.

"Ok!" I shouted as I moved to my dresser. I grabbed for a decent pair of jeans, ones that somewhat showed off my nearly nonexistent curves and my favorite tank top.

"Great," I grumbled as my finger slid through a hole in the hem of the shirt. With a sigh I snagged a camisole and threw on the shirts. Hopping across my floor, I shoved my feet through the legs of my jeans, an inaudible 'darn it' slipping through my lips as my foot slid through the hole ripped in the knee of the jeans. Finally, I buttoned my jeans and reached for the doorknob.

"Gah! Am I ever getting out of this stupid room!" I yelled as I trudged back to my dresser and raked my hands through the drawers in search of gloves.

Only one wanted to be found.

"This is gonna have to do. At least, it's the right hand," I grumbled as I dashed towards the stairs.

In a flurry of fur, Cougar zoomed by, nearly sending me tumbling down the stairs.

"Cougar!" I snapped at the kitten as I leapt over the last step in an attempt to avoid him.

He meowed loudly, no doubt for nicking his tail as I jumped over him. Sliding into the kitchen I grabbed a slice of toast and tugged on my boots. The front door opened to an oven. The wave of heat made me hesitate before stepping onto the porch. The heat would have been unbearable if a strong breeze hadn't blown across the gravel.

"Brat," Jake nodded his head at me, twisting a pair of pliers in his hands. He glanced toward the fence then back at me. It was as if he was desperate to get to work.

"Got one of those for me?" I laughed as I walked forward off the porch toward the cattle fence.

A determined cow tried to wiggle itself through the fencing only resulting in a cut cow and loose wires.

Butterflies flittered in my stomach as Jake followed behind me. Why does that always happen? No matter how many times I see him it's the same feeling

I watched as Jake quickly repaired the wire. His fingers were nimble as they held the wire and secured it into place, all the while keeping it tight. My

small fingers were not nearly as skilled. They fumbled with the wire and struggled to keep it in place while I secured it. I watched him work and tried to imitate him. With an aggravated yowl I threw down the pliers.

"I can't do this!" I yelped.

Smirking, Jake straightened, "I have more practice." He knew that she had been watching him, studying.

"I can't do it. I am trying but I can't get it right."

Jake held out his pliers to me and moved to stand at my side. He was going to show me. I took the pliers from his hand, my fingers lingering in his. I glanced up at him. His eyes were focused on the fencing but a blush was creeping across his cheeks.

I began to work with wire again. Again, my fingers moved without grace, leaving the wire loose. Sighing, I moved my hands away, but his settled on top

of mine.

"Here." He showed me how to do work the wire; his hands moving one of mine to the best position and guiding the other to where it could properly secure the wire. A smile crept across my lips as I began to see the improvement.

It seemed like hours before we were finally done. Throwing down his pliers Jake leaned against the finished fence with a sigh, "Well, that's done," he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

I watched him as I set down my pliers. He only rubbed the back of his neck when he was uncomfortable or nervous. Why would he feel uncomfortable?

He stepped a little closer to me, now standing within a foot. He reached out, fingers lightly touching the forearm. "Wanna ride? Not much else to do."

"Sure, okay!" I beamed up at him, trying to ignore the tingling in my limb

The walk to the barn was quiet. My mind was buzzing. Jake was walking close enough for me to feel the warmth of his body against mine. Biting my lip, I casually brushed my arm against his, trying to make it seem unintentional. Smirking, Jake bumped me back.

I shook my head at him as I stepped into the barn. Ace's bay head bobbed over the half-door of his stall. "What's up, boy?" I cooed, walking into his stall.

My fingers ran absently over his glossy red coat. I blinked, when my fingers hit the ridges of scabs."Oh gosh, Ace! What happened to you?" I ran my hand over the side of his back, "Did Strawberry go after you again?"

"Hurry up Brat and-" Jake stopped when he saw the cuts across the horse's back. He stepped closer to the small gelding, inspecting his back.

"I don't think I should ride him today," I said, showing him the bite marks, "Those look pretty fresh."

"Yeah, better let him heal up. Jake stepped out into the pasture, glancing around, "Must be out herding cattle...guess Witch will have to tolerate two riders."

"Okay," I said, following Jake out to the hitching post where Witch awaited us.

Witch nuzzled Jake as he tightened the mare's girth. I reached out to stroke the mare's forehead but her ears laid back, flattening against her head. Jake didn't seem to notice. He secured the girth and swung up into the saddle. Kicking his boot free, he held out his hand to me.

I positioned myself by the girth and lifted my foot to shove it into the stirrup. Witch's big black head swung to watch me. Quickly, I grabbed for Jake's awaiting hand and he pulled me into the saddle before Witch could decide whether she wanted me on her back or not.

I wrapped my arms loosely around Jake's waist. There were not many times I was this close to him. Jake clucked to the mare, sending her into a long walk across the bridge. The second we stepped onto War Drum Flats he moved the mare into a canter. Witch gave one protesting buck before she lined out into a run for the mountains.

My arms tightened around Jake's waist as I pressed my cheek against his shoulder blades. Sagebrush was passing in a blur. I had forgotten how fast the big mare was. After a few minutes he brought the mare back to a trot.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as Witch began to pick her way up a narrow path that led along the side of the mountain.

"You'll see."

I huffed impatiently. The rumble of his laugh vibrated through his chest.

"Not funny," I grumbled.

"Get used to it, Brat."

I smiled at the nickname. Suddenly, the foliage was becoming familiar. I knew this landscape by heart. The Phantom's secret valley. The last time I had been here an avalanche had covered the entrance to the tunnel. But by now, being as it was summer, the entrance should be clear.

Oh Jake, thank you!" I tightened my arms around him as best I could, trying to hug him.

"You're welcome," a blush heated the back of Jake's neck.

I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed myself. I slid down from Witch and led Jake into the tunnel. It was dark, but my memory was serving me rather well. Only once did I trip, but Jake caught me before I sprawled across the rock floor.

"That was close," he whispered, though my hand remained in his as we continued down the tunnel.

My mind couldn't concentrate on anything but feeling of my hand in his. Did this mean anything? Reluctantly I let his hand leave mine but my mind still could not decipher what it could mean. Did he have feelings for me?

I didn't have time to think about this. A loud, echoing snort split through my thoughts. The silver stallion was standing amid the stream that ran though the small valley. Ropes of muscled rolled beneath the Phantom's dappled hide as he trotted out of the stream, crystals of water splashing about him.

The stallion moved toward me, throwing his head about, tendrils of long mane dancing about his head. Every breath in my body rushed out at the sight of the mighty horse. My mind wasn't focused when his nose shoved me forward.

I stumbled forward into Jake, my head thumping against his chest. "Oh!" I gasped as we hit the ground. I rose up on my hands only to realize I was laying across his torso. I froze, unable to think of what I should do next. He cleared his throat loudly as he moved to sit up. I rolled off of him, my face a flame. "Sorry!" we apologized in unison.

I turned my head away from him, trying to hide my blush. Awkward! Why did that have to happen?. I glared toward the Phantom, who was watching us from several yards away, head lowered, ears trained on me. Jake moved to his feet, slightly dazed. Slowly I got up also, trying to avoid his gaze, which was trained intently upon me.

What was wrong with me? How could I feel this way for him? My Jake! My best friend! Summoning my courage, I looked up at him. He was still watching me.

Quickly I glanced away from him, toward the Phantom. The stallion was throwing his head, his pawing hooves striking toward Jake. He didn't want Jake here. He didn't trust the man.

I looked back over my shoulder at Jake. He put his hands up in surrender and backed away from the stallion. I watched as he sat down, his back leaning against the same rock I had once slept beside.

When I faced the Phantom he was already moving toward me. I held my hand out towards him. The stallion's grey muzzle nuzzled my palm, his whiskers tickling my fingers. Smiling I pressed a kiss against his broad forehead and ran my fingers down his nose.

I looked back at Jake, smiling. I moved away from the stallion and walked over to him. Jake smiled at me as I sat down beside him.

We were silent as we watched the Phantom move back to his grazing herd.

"This is perfect," Jake said quietly, his legs sprawled out in front of him.

"What's perfect?" I asked.

"Bein' here," he smiled down at me as his fingers lightly traced the line of my jaw, leaving a tingling trail, before tilting my chin up, "With you." He fell silent, his eyes holding mine.

Fireworks were exploding my stomach as he oh so slowly leaned forward, his lips pressing lightly against mine. A cool tingling feeling was flooding across my body.

I gasped when he pulled away. This could not have happened.

My eyes were wide with shock as he stared at me, almost as surprised as me as I was by him.

Suddenly I was on my feet; they carried me away from him. I stumbled through the dark tunnel toward where we had left Witch.

Jake followed after me, "I'm sorry! Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry I upset you." He kept repeating those words until they echoed in my head.

"I'm fine, Jake," my words interrupting his apologies, "I was just surprised is all."

He didn't say a word, only stared in shocked silence.

I couldn't pry my eyes away from his. Things were going to get complicated…I just knew it.

**So you like? Don't like? Let me know.**

**Review!**


	2. Is This Real? redone

**New chapter up! Thanks to ReadingBetweenTheLines of coarse. She's doing a great job at cowriting.**

_**Chapter Two**_: _**Is This Real?**_

The ride back to River Bend was silent. Neither of us seemed to know what to say. I sat behind him, my arms tightly around his torso as we swayed with movement along on Witch's long walk. He stopped the big mare in front the house. I slid off her back, my feet tingling, mind not quite focused.

I watched him as he dismounted. The movement was slow and careful. He hadn't said a word since we left the valley. It was like an enormous pink elephant in the room. Neither of us wanted to talk about it. Well, maybe I did...

"Why aren't you talking?" I blurted.

Immediately I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth. Why did I say that? I shouldn't have. It was a moment of impulsiveness! Jake was staring down at the reins that he was turning in his hands, the brim of his Stetson covering his face.

Why did it even matter to me if he responded or what his response was? Why did any of it matter? If Jake had kissed me a year ago I would not have had this response, or even a month ago. I would have stormed away from him screaming horrible things!

And yet, when no words passed his lips, my heart sank. I turned, swallowing my tears, and strode toward the house.

"Samantha," his voice was quiet and solemn, "Wait."

I turned to look at him. He had brought his head up just enough to reveal mustang brown eyes.

"Are you mad?"

I stared at him, slightly confused. Why would I be mad?

"I'm not sorry that I kissed you," his brim lowered again as his voice softened, no doubt to hide a blush.

I didn't know what to say. I could I respond? My mind was not prepared for this. Was this even real? Was I dreaming? Shaking my head, I turned and stepped into the house. I moved quickly through the kitchen, hoping to avoid Gram.

"What is wrong with you?" Gram asked, just as I had reached the stairs.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I dashed up the steps to my room.

I shut my door with a bang and locked it. Privacy! I needed to clear my head and think. I threw myself onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. How could this be happening? Why now?

There was a hesitant knock at my door. I almost didn't respond. If I didn't respond, would it all go away? It was probably Gram, wanting to talk. Sorry Gram, I'm not in the mood. A stray tear ran down my cheek, quickly I wiped it from my cheek. I would not cry. There was no need for me to cry, not over something as stupid as this. Why should I even feel this way?

"Sam." His voice was quiet, nearly inaudible through the door. I couldn't let him do this to me. He would be leaving in a week and what would I be left with? Nothing!

"Sam," his knuckles tapped against the door again, "Please."

Wiping my face, I strode across my room and unlocked the door. I was on my bed by the time he stepped hesitantly inside. He glanced around my room, his eyes lingering on the dancing horses of my wallpaper and the glass horses on my bookshelf. Moving slowly, he moved across my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

I pulled my legs up against my chest and set my chin on my knees. We stared at each other, his eyes piercing straight and deep into me. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes, and spilling down my face. I closed my eyes, hiding my face in my knees.

He moved closer to me, taking my hands away from legs, taking them in his.

"Why are you crying?"

I looked up at him. His eyes were sincere, searching my face for an answer. I swallowed my tears and thrust myself towards him, my arms wrapping around his neck. I knew he hated seeing me cry but I couldn't stop myself.

"I don't know," I whispered into his neck. My actions surprised him, his arms were still open. I cried into his neck, my tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt. Slowly, his arms settled around me. I could feel the awkwardness of his movements. He had not been prepared for this.

"Something is wrong."

I sputtered a tearful bark of laughter. Wasn't it obvious?

"Why do you have to leave?" I mumbled softly.

His head lowered to rest beside where mine was tucked into his neck. He was silent, an answer escaping him. We sat like that, me in his arms, slowly rocking. Eventually my tears where drained. I pulled away from him, feeling slightly refreshed. I leaned back against his arms.

"I soaked your shirt," I laughed, running a hand over my tear stain face.

Smiling, he leaned away from me and removed the shirt, a thinner white shirt lay beneath, "'S okay."

I smiled at him, drying my face completely, "I'm sorry."

He laughed, throwing his shirt over his shoulder as he moved toward my door, "I had originally come up here to tell you that Gram wants you down stairs for dinner, and that was like five minutes ago."

"Okay," I stood up from the bed and straightened my tank top, "Let me just run to the bathroom real quick, and freshen up a little."

Jake held my eyes as I moved toward him. Biting back a smile, I ducked my head as I slid between him and the door frame, hoping to hide my blush.

I ducked into the bathroom. Opening the cabinet drawer I pulled out my make up bag. No one was going to know I had been crying.

By the time I had come down stairs Jake was at the table. He leaned back, balancing on the hind legs of the chair. His eyes were shut and his fingers laced behind his head. When I stepped into the room he opened one eye to watch me slide into the chair beside him.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Outside. Talking to Dallas." Jake moved to lean his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his folded hands. In a spurt of boldness he met her eyes and spoke, "I realized something today."

"Oh yeah?" I quirked an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" I faintly heard Gram in the next room.

"That," his shyness came back and seized him, blush heat his cheeks and his eyes adverted mine once more, "Um, well, I don't really know how to explain it."

"Go for it." _Why did he have to be so shy?_

"Well, I've discovered new," Jake was silent as he searched for the word, "feelings, I supposed it what you would call this."

"Elaborate, you've told me almost nothing." Now I was feeling frustrated with him.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "God, I really dug myself a hole."

"You're in for it now, buddy. You started this." I propped my elbows on the table holding my chin. I planned to wait this one out until he cracked.

"I know," Jake snapped, "Don't know why."

"Because you've been wanting to tell me something." I gave him an expectant look.

"Yeah. Haven't gathered what I should say, yet." Jake threw me a slight glare, seeing how I was staring at him.

"Then why tell me?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

Jake simply shrugged.

"I will never get you Jacob Ely." My hands fell back onto the table with a soft banging sound.

He smiled. Leaning toward me. He signaled for me to lean in as well. My body was numb at the sight of him leaning toward me, the cool tingling had returned. My mind had to scream at my muscles to make them move. His finger moved my chin up slightly. I thought he was going to kiss me again. The fireworks were starting. But his lips passed my cheek and moved toward my ear.

"When I know, I will tell you," his warm breath rolled over my skin, goose bumps forming in their wake.

"Alright, Dallas. I'll see you in the morning!" my dad's booming voice brought us back to reality.

We both jolted back against our chairs. My father eyed us suspiciously as he walked into the kitchen, slightly suspicious of our blushes.

"You have your stuff packed for the cattle drive tomorrow?" he asked, ruffling my hair, but his narrowed eyes never left Jake.

I blinked. I had forgotten about the cattle drive tomorrow. Jake had my mind rather occupied.

"I should probably go," Jake said as he stood from the table.

I stood as well, dodging around Gram who had begun to set the table. I followed him to the door where he stopped to take his hat off its hanger.

"See ya later," I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, see ya," he said softly as he stepped out onto the porch.

I leaned against the doorframe, watching him leave. With every step the tingling inside began to settle. It left me empty. I wanted him back here with me. Slightly saddened, I stepped back and shut the door.

"You are darn lucky I got up at four thirty so that I could be here brushing you at five in the morning!" I growled as I flicked the dandy brush across Strawberry's roan coat.

I threw the brush back into the caddie and grabbed the saddle blanket. The other hands must be talking with my dad. They had all disappeared the second I arrived. I set the pad on Strawberry's back and smoothed it over her back.

A hand settled on the small of my back, "Hey."

My face brightened, "Hi!"

I reached out to fix the tail of the tie on Strawberry's halter when she snorted, butting me in the stomach. I stumbled back into Jake, who immediately caught me.

"We need to stop doing this," Jake said, a small smile spreading across his lips.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him, hands on his chest, "I don't mind."

His smiled broadened as he lowered his head, his forehead resting against mine. This should be awkward. Jake and I had never been intimate towards each other in any way until yesterday. Yet, it felt too right.

Pepper walked around the back of the trailer, his whistling halting with his steps.

"Holy smokes!" he tried to back track away from us.

Jake jerked away from me, caught off guard by Pepper's interruption. Pepper disappeared again behind the trailer, forgetting whatever he had come for. A wave of panic overcame me. What if he told my dad? How would my dad react to this? Pepper's astonished face flashed in my mind again. Giggles erupted.

My laughs quickly halted at Jake's worried look.

"I better go saddle Witch," Jake said quietly before he turned and walked away.

**Review if you want another quick update. It really helps updates come faster.**


	3. The Stranger Spies redone

**New chapter! I know some of you are wondering why there are some things left out but ReadingBetweenTheLines and I decided to tone down the romance a bit in the beginning chapters to make it more Jake-like. We all know how shy Jake is.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Stranger (Spies)**_

Again, I was appointed as the honorary drag rider, along with Pepper, and great to his dismay, as he would rather have a "more important job" (as quoted from yours truly), Jake. Every so often, Pepper would glance back at me, and then look to Jake. I was starting to wonder if he had told Dad about what he had seen this morning. What if he had thought we had been kissing? What would Dad think about that?

I glanced toward the lead of the herd. I immediately spotted my father's silhouette in the dust. Beside his was his new hand, the man who had taken Jake's spot at the lead of herd and the reason for Jake sour mood.

Nearly a week ago Dad had hired a new hand recently. He was an older gentleman, not young like Pepper had been when he had been hired on. Dad had told men that the man had showed up on his doorstep requesting work.

This man gave me the heebie-jeebies! Slightly overweight and black hair fringed with gray, he should have seemed benevolent, but something in the dark glance of his eyes struck a cord of worry deep inside me. Each time we stopped the herd he would glance back over his shoulder casually. I should have shrugged it off but the shivers his glance gave me would not allow me to.

Once, when we had been at the ranch I had met his eyes. Something about them triggered a wave of deja-vu. Something about those malice filled eyes reminded me of a man I would much rather forget. I couldn't help but be reminded of Flick.

"So what do you think of the new hand?" Pepper asked, following my eyes to the wretched man.

"There's somethin' strange about 'im," Jake nodded toward him.

"What is his name again?" Sam asked.

"Fred," Pepper replied.

Making a face to avoid Jake's eyes I said, "He freaks me out."

"Ditto," Pepper and Jake replied in unison.

Jake had already dished up and sat down to eat by the time I had arrived from putting Strawberry away. Groaning I plopped down beside him. 9 hours of riding had taken its toll, leaving me tired and sore. I ached all over, every movement bringing new pain.

"You OK?" Jake asked me quietly, looking up from his food.

"Just tired," I yawned, nearly unable to fight the urge to lay my heavy head on his shoulder.

I didn't dare, though I truly wanted to. I knew it was too early. I was willing to wait until Jake was comfortable enough to reveal our secret.

Slowly the seats surrounding the campfire emptied as the people left to prepare themselves for bed. Only Fred was left, who had sat down in front of us. I glared daggers into the back of his head. I had wished for a few minutes alone with Jake.

Fred turned, giving me the same icy stare even though he addressed us both, "You two night hawking tonight?"

"Yes," Jake answered, my words had stuck in my throat, "First shift."

"I guess I should get ready, huh?" I looked at Jake setting my hand on his wrist.

I stood, trying not to flinch at the complaint of my muscles. I glanced back at Jake to meet his sour look._ Yes_, I smirked, _I am deserting you_. He rolled his eyes at me. Shaking my head, I turned to get Strawberry.

When I was several feet away I could hear Jake and Fred stand and follow. When I strode over to our horse trailer to get Strawberry's halter I could hear Dallas and Pepper talking. I smiled at them as I passed and moved to the gate of the temporary corral.

The word 'Flick' drifted to me from where I was haltering Strawberry. I tuned in, my ears straining.

"I heard Flick escaped from jail last week," I could hear Pepper telling Dallas.

I watched over Strawberry's crest as Dallas glanced at me then whispered something to Pepper. My pulse was quickening as I felt panic consuming. What if Fred was Flick? He reminded me so much of him! Jake shifted his from foot to foot beside Pepper.

Fred had stiffened. His movements where jerky as he mounted his horse. Fred let out a forced laugh as he turned his big chestnut.

Jake met my wide eyes over Strawberry's back. He stepped back away from Pepper and Dallas and made his way over to me.

"What if Fred is Flick?" I blurted.

"We don't know that for sure," Jake said, refusing to meet my eyes as he took the saddle off the trailer fender and settled it on Strawberry's back.

I knew his uneasiness matched mine, only I was impulsive enough to blurt my thoughts.

I could feel Jake's eyes on me all night, even when the darkness separated us and we were no longer visible. Maybe he was worried about me being close to Flick, who rode by me as he circled the herd as well, or maybe he was thinking about us.

Glancing around, I saw Fred. He was watching us, curiosity in his eyes.

"Sam, wake up!" Jake shook my shoulder, waking me from my dreams.

"What?" I groaned, turning onto my side and pulling my sleeping back over my shoulders and up to my ears.

"Samantha Anne, wake up now," he purred into my ear as his fingers danced across my sides, tickling me.

I slid myself away from him, "Leave me alone."

"Come on, Sam," I could hear the smile in his voice.

His fingers grazed the skin on my forehead as he gently brushed back my bangs. His lips pressed against my temple. My eyes opened wide.

He smiled down at me, "That works."

I shook my head at him, trying to hold back my smile as he crawled out of my tent and into the morning air. A sigh escaped my lips as I threw back my covers and grabbed for my backpack. I unzipped it and pulled out a fresh pair of jeans, a shirt and my favorite black sweater. I breathed it in. It had been through so much. Dressing quickly, I joined them for breakfast.

The morning was crisp but as soon as the sun had fully risen the cool morning would turn to a blazing afternoon.

"What?" I asked, catching Jake and Pepper both staring at me as I sat between them.

"Nothin'."

I could feel the tenseness in Jake's muscles. I knew he was nervous. Anytime Pepper was around us he would grow tense. No doubt he was worried that Pepper would bring up our moments by the horse trailer. I patted Jake's knee, hoping to reassure him.

He glanced down at me, our eyes meeting. My breath caught as my heart fluttered. This was all so new to me. Are these feelings as foreign for him as they are for me?

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Pepper watching us. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and left, leaving Jake and I alone, Finally.

Jake looked down, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, "I never know how to act around you."

I ducked my head below his, trying to get him to look at me, "What do you mean?"

"I just," he let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm not good at this kind of thing. I never know how I should look at you or when I should touch you, or even if I should touch you at all!"

"Jake," I forced my fingers into his clenched hand, "You just have to do what feels natural to you. If you're not comfortable with something don't do it."

"But I feel like I own you a hug or a hand holding or," a blush crept across his face as his words faltered, "o-or a...kiss. I feel like that's what someone in my position should do."

"And what position is that?" I asked him, squeezing his hand.

"B-boyfriend?" he asked slowly, his voice quiet and cautious.

"That sounds about right to me," I smiled, leaning my head against his shoulder, "You worry too much."

"I'm not like other guys, Sam. I'm...slower." He eyed me a few seconds.

"I know you're not like any other guy. I know it takes you a while to work up your courage. That just makes it that much more special. I know that whatever you do will carry a lot of feeling behind it."

The scuffing of boots could be heard. Jake pulled his hand away from mine just as my dad walked into view. A wave of irritation surged through me. Would we never get time alone?

"What are you two you doing?" he asked, spotting Jake's blush.

"Nothing," I replied innocently, throwing in a shrug for more emphasis.

He didn't look convinced.

Somewhere I could hear Gram. I turned to see her leaning against the chuck wagon. My eyes widened. Had she heard the whole thing? Suddenly I felt sick. This isn't good, I thought. I wanted to disappear, melt away and seep into the ground never to return again.

Jake stood to follow my dad, who had asked him for help. I could remember what, my mind was to focused on Gram's expression as she strode toward me.

She stood in front of me, a hand on her hip, "We need to talk."

**Review people if ya wanna update =p**

**By the way I posted a new story the other day. It's called 'How Did This Ever Happen?: A Sit Story'.**

**It's a Sam/Kit. If any of you are interested in that pairing go check it out. I really appreciate reviews**

**-Emma**


	4. I Can't Let You Go! redone

**I give you chapter four! ReadingBetweenTheLines is doing a wonderful job =)**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**I Can't Let You Go**_

I drummed my fingers on my knees. I was sitting beside the campfire, waiting for the men to come back. I glanced back toward Gram as she prepared the chuck wagon for their return.

All morning she had talked with me about guys. An awkward discussion. My forehead fell forward to rest on my knees. She never mentioned Jake but I knew he was the basis of her discussion. She talked about their 'intentions'. A blush reddened my face. It had been the most embarrassing day of my life.

I could hear the faint sound of horses approaching. Immediately my head popped back up. I had missed Jake all day. I craved a real moment alone with him. My fingers begged to touch him again.

At the edge of camp I could see him dismounting from Witch. Suddenly I was standing, my legs carrying me toward him. He glanced up from unbuckling Witch's breast collar, a smile brightening his face.

"Hey," he stood up, his hand reaching toward me then freezing.

"Jake, there is no one around," I smiled, taking his hand.

He smiled back, pulling me close to him, his forehead falling to rest on mine, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered, rising up on my toes to kiss him.

His body stiffened but he responded to me. Then he jerked back, surprising me.

"Jake," I whimpered trying to keep the hurt look off my face, "What-"

His hand darted up to cover my mouth. Jake's body was tense as he listened. I strained to hear. Fred was somewhere near us, talking on a cell phone.

"Yeah. No one knows its me," we could hear the smile in his voice, "Appearance change really worked."

He was silent for a few seconds, "All I've gotta do is get rid of that Forster girl."

My body clenched, my eyes widening in fear as I stared up a Jake.

"Yeah, I know. It's just a bit difficult to get close to her when that Jacob Ely is around. I know. Soon as that's done, I'll go for the stallion."

What did he mean 'get rid' of me? Suddenly I was hyperventilating.

"It is Flick!" I cried, grabbing for Jake to support my wobbling knees.

"Easy Sam," Jake whispered into my hair as he enveloped me in his arms.

It was wonderfully soothing to breathe in his sweat and leather smell. My fingers clenched, balling the back of his shirt as my stomach flopped. My breath faltered as I tried to bury the fear.

"What are we going to do?" I asked shakily.

"Take him out."

Unburying my head from the front of his shirt, I stared up at him. If he had been a hound, his hackles would be raised.

"No one will believe us!" I threw my hands in the air as I stepped back from him.

Jake shrugged, his face smug, "Then we take him out ourselves."

I swallowed down my tears again. Wrapping my arms around my stomach I folded them slightly. I looked up at him, my face pale.

"I dunno," Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "We'll think of something. Don't worry."

Fear seized me in its grasp and would not release. What could he possibly be planning to do? As he met my eyes, he masked his face. I knew already that he was worried, but he was trying to hide it from me.

"Don't worry," he wrapped me in a reassuring hug, "I would never let anything happen to you."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted be able to pull away from him arms with no worries weighting my shoulders, but I knew that would never be true. He could not be there for me at every moment. I stayed in his arms, wishing I could stay in their security forever.

Finally we could hear Dallas's voice yell, "Hurry up! We're burning daylight!"  
Slowly I pulled away from him. Slowly we walked back toward the horses. When we came out from behind the trailer, Fred (or Flick) stared at us. I could have sworn he had known we had eavesdropped. Again my hand went to my stomach. I felt sick. So sick in fact that black spots began to blur my vision.

My hand went to my forehead as my steps faltered. Jake glanced over at me. It took mere seconds for him to react, grabbing for my wobbling figure. Just as his hands closed around my biceps my knees gave. The dark spots were growing, blocking my vision.

As my head rolled to the side, Jake called my name, frantic to wake me from this faint. I knew what would be going through him mind. Even I couldn't help but be drawn back, during those last few moments of consciousness, to the day with Blackie. It was all to similar to that knock to the head, except for of course the pain.

Their shouts were growing fainter, becoming simply background sound. I wanted to be drawn out from the darkness. I could feel the tears forming as the blackness engulfed all aspects of my vision. I couldn't go back to the hospital again.

Jake's frantic voice sounded as if he were choking back tears, "Brat, don't leave me!"

Pain. In my stomach. It was dull but it was still there. That was the first thing I noticed when I finally came back to myself. I could see the bright lights burning red through my eyelids. Slowly I spread my fingers. My finger tips could feel the smooth surface of a bedspread.

"Sam?"

I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew the light would hurt. It had been like this once before.

"Sam," Jake voice was low and sad.

The bed beside my left hip sunk. He had come to sit beside me. I could feel him leaning over me, his left hand settling on my other side.

"Please come back to me my love," he whispered.

Fingers grazed my forehead as they combed back my bangs. They were his fingers. I would always know their touch. Slowly, I forced my eyelids to part. They were heavy as I stared up at him. He looked so tired.

"Jake..." I tried to speak but my voice was so raw, unused.

He let out a sigh of relief, his tense body falling slack as his forehead fell to rest on mine.

"What happened," I rasped, my voice hardly a whisper.

"We thought you fainted. But when you didn't come to, we took you to the hospital. The doctors said you were poisoned. We couldn't see you for so long," his voice tightened, dropping to a whisper, "I was so scared. We thought you were going to die, Samantha."

He paused, taking in a shaky breath, "I thought I was going to lose you..."

"So, I'm going to make it?" I attempted a touch of humor.

Lashes glistening with tears, his sad face broke into a small smile, "Yes."

He kissed me then. His lips crashing onto mine. I did my best to meet his vigor and passion. His hand slid to the nape of my neck, lifting my head ever so slightly. The kiss was salty, tinted with his tears.

"I love you," he spoke into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck.

My heart jumped. Unbelievable. I never dreamed I would hear him say those words. So astonished, that I almost forgot to return his love.

"I love you too," I responded, almost laughing.

Quickly, he wiped away the tears. I knew he had to be embarrassed. He hated revealing his weakness. It seemed as though his weakness was me.

Smiling this time, he kissed me again. Gentler, more careful. It was not as crazed and harsh as the first kiss, but this one stole my breath away.

"Kissing my patient, are we?"

Jake pulled back quickly. I glanced back at the doctor who stood in the doorway, a broad smile on his face. Jake turned back to me, a weak attempt to keep his blush from the doctor.

"I think," the doctor smiled at me as he looked up from his clipboard, "That it should be safe to send you home soon. You're vitals are good and the poison should be completely out of his system. I told your Dad that he will need to keep a close eye on you. I usually don't send patients like you home so early, but he talked me into it."

"Thank you. Sir," I smiled the warmest smile I could muster.

He nodded at me, then turned, telling me a nurse would come soon to help me dress.

"I can take you," Jake smiled down at me as he brushed the hair away from my face.

He looked up as the nurse came into the room.

Everything seemed to be going so fast. Before I knew it, I had been ushered down stair and threw the lobby. They had insisted on wheeling me down to the lobby, claiming my body would be weak from the fight against the poison. My dad had come as close to the hospital as possible but there was still a short distance that I would have to walk.

With the support of Jake's arms, I slowly stood. I was shaky, my fingers gripping his arms fiercely. My breath faltered. With a weak cry my knees gave out. The nurse jumped to catch me Jake already had a grip on me.

"I've got you," he whispered, "I would never let you fall."

His arms where on my waist as I tried again. And failed. I was crying now, frustrated and upset.

"It's okay," Jake caught her again, "Looks like I'll have to carry you, huh Brat."

He lifted, sliding one arm beneath my knees and other around my back.

"Jake," I gasped, surprised by the fast movement.

"What?" he smiled down at me as he walked toward the truck.

I tucked my self into him, trying to turn from the world. I felt so small and helpless. Why did I feel this way. I had never felt this small in his arms.

"Nothing," I whispered, though I doubted that he heard me.

I know I had fallen asleep before we arrived home. I was so tired. Sleep had tugged at me, pulling me down into unconsciousness. I could feel Jake glancing down at me. I knew he was worried. I knew he wanted to know if I was okay, but I didn't care. Sleep weighted my eyelids. Finally, I couldn't fight it. My eyelids dropped and I slipped into the comforting darkness.

**Review or else muawahaha!**

**P.S. If you haven't yet please check out Mustang Eyes (The Novel) and How Did This Ever Happen?: A Sit Story.**

**I also am continueing MaxRiderFan35's American girl felicity/ben story called Sparks. I'd be delighted to get reviews on any of the three.**


	5. Mistake redone

**New chapter! Yay. Next chapter starts some excitement.**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Mistake**_

Maybe the darkness wasn't so comforting. It wasn't far into my slumber that the nightmare began.

I was alone and scared. My chest rose and fell quickly. I tried to slow the hyperventilating when my mind started to fog. Panic was beginning to over take me. My wrists were tied behind my back. I jerked against the restraints, my wrists numb and raw.

Somewhere outside, the Phantom's shrill whinny echoed. Tears rolled down my face. Flick had the Phantom. I tugged hard again at my restraints. Helpless. There was nothing I could do. Never in my life did I feel so useless.

I could hear someone screaming Jake's name. When throat was aching raw, I realized it was me. Even worse, Jake was not coming. He was no where to be seen.

Suddenly I was shaking. No. Someone was shaking me.

"Sam. Wake up. Just a nightmare," I could hear Jake speaking to me.

My eyes flashed open. His face was close to mine, his eyes wide. Numbly, I looked around. I was on my floor. I must have fallen from my bed.

"What happened?" I murmured, pulling him closer to me.

"I heard you screaming..." Jake whispered as he lifted my shaking body back onto the bed, "It was late when we got home last night so your dad let me sleep on the couch."

"Oh."

A shudder shook my shoulders as my dream flashed back through my mind.

"What were you dreaming?" Jake asked as he brushed my bangs back from my face.

My hand came to rest on his, a tear rolled down the side of my cheek, "It was about him...I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, ok," slowly he moved off the bed, toward the door.

He never liked to see me cry.

"Jake," I refused to let his hand leave mine, "Please. Don't leave. I feel better...when you're here."

He hesitated. He still wore his jeans but instead of the button down work shirt he wore a thin cotton t-shirt.

"I guess I can stay for a while," he glanced back over his shoulder toward the door, "Just until you fall asleep."

He sat back on the bed, his arms slipping around me. I breathed in taking in his scent, his warmth. Finally, the shaking stopped. At first he was tense, very unsure, but eventually his muscles relaxed and he pulled me closer. It didn't take long for me to fall back asleep. A peaceful slumber.

It was so warm that I didn't want to wake. I knew it was morning, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I sighed. Strong arms were wrapped around my torso, holding me to a warm body. My eyes popped open. Jake had fallen asleep in my room. If someone caught us, we'd be dead.

"Jake!" I screamed in a whispered, "Wake up! Jake!"

Slowly his eyes opened. They were unfocused confused. They came to settle on my face. A soft smile lifted his lips, his sleep mussed hair falling in front of his eyes.

"You should leave before someone finds you here," I whispered.

His eyes widened slightly as his mind finally registered the situation, "Good idea."

He sat up and crept quietly out the door, escaping into the hallway unnoticed.

Quickly I dressed, throwing on some old jeans and the polo shirt that had fought its way to the top of my shirt drawer. Quickly running a brush through my hair and braiding it back, I readied myself for the day.

I dashed out into the hall, trying not to wake anyone, hoping they were all still asleep.

"Sam?" I froze at the sound of my grandmother's voice, "Did I hear Jake come out of your bedroom just a few minutes ago."

"Uh," my mind scrambled for a cover story.

I couldn't lie. I was a terrible liar. She would catch the false words the second they left my lips.

"I-I have to go check on Ace," I told her, dashing to the door.

I stumbled out onto the deck, trying to run for the barn and tug on my boots at the same time. In my hurry to escape the house, I nearly trampled Pepper. Pepper staggered backwards into the barn aisle,

"Whoa. Where's the fire cowgirl?"

"I just wanted to check on Ace is all. I wanted to see how he's healing. And feed him, you know," I babbled as I stumbled into feed room trying to avoid Fred's peering eyes.

When I came out into the aisle carrying Ace's rationing of grain, only Fred was left in the barn. I walked quietly passed him, careful to keep my eyes down. I slid back Ace's door and poured the oats into his grain bucket.

"I'm sorry to hear about your misfortune Ms. Forster. Poisoning's an ugly thing," Fred smirked as he leaned against the doorway of the stall.

"I know who you are!" I blurted, instantly wanting to take back the words the second I said them.

Why did I feel the need to open my big mouth when it would be easy for him to corner me in this stall.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said innocently as he pushed off doorframe and stepped into the stall.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to force my voice to sound unwavering.

He grabbed my arm, twisting it painfully behind my back causing me to cry out.

"If you're smart enough to figure out who I am, then I'm sure you were able to put two and two together. I'm sure you know _who_ poisoned you," he purred into her ear, "You don't even want to think about what might happen to you if you don't surrender that pretty little stud of yours over to me. Mr. Slocum promised a pretty penny for that range rat."  
"Let me go!" I growled, trying to break his hold, only to be rewarded with more pain.

Behind us I could hear a slight movement, very similar to the movement I heard when I had come upon the palomino behind Mrs. Allen's house. I tried to mask my smile. Flick took my silence as a 'no.'

"You are definitely not going anywhere until I get the Phantom, Samantha. I'm to make sure of that," he hissed, wrenching my arm harder, increasing the pain.

I couldn't help the whimper.

"Let her go Flick," Jake's voice was low and threatening.

"You're not part of this Ely and you certainly don't want to get involved.

"I more a part of this that you will ever know," Jake growled, fists raised ready to strike him.

"Your days are numbered kiddos," Flick smirked as he released me and backed out of the stall, his eyes never leaving Jake.

"Are you okay," Jake moved immediately to my side.

"Yeah!" I threw my arms around his neck, ignore the protest from the arms Flick had twisted, "Just shaken up a bit."

"He sure as heck scared me," Jake whispered into her hair as he pulled her close to him, "I thought he was going to break your arm."

"He didn't," I tried to form a smile with my trembling lips.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, Sam. Or at least try. You know that right?"

I nodded numbly as I pulled away from him. I wrapped my arms around my sick stomach.

"You okay? You don't look so good," Jake asked, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead.

"My stomach feels weird…" I whimpered.

"You better lay down before you faint again. I don't want to make a habit of this carrying you stuff," he tried to joke but he was careful as he guided me toward the horse.

"Ok," I agreed, allowing him to lead me back to the house.

When we came into the kitchen Gram was waiting for us. I knew that look. She wanted to know.

"Sam," she spoke seriously, "Was Jake in your room last night?"

I glanced up at Jake. His face was redder than I had ever seen it. He refuse to meet my eyes and could even bare to look toward Gram.

"He was," I sighed, "We were talking and we fell asleep. It wasn't on purpose. I promise."

Gram narrowed her eyes at me.

"And nothing happened. We didn't do anything."

"We didn't." Jake stammered.

"Good. I believe you."

**Review please. Long reviews are much appreciated.**


	6. The Date redone

**The fun has begun. Now the story starts picking up!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Date**_

Gram turned back to the stove. My hand found Jake's and gave it a gentle squeeze. He glanced down at me puzzled. Why couldn't we just be a normal couple with normal problems, not crazy men out for my life?

That's when I had an idea.

"Hey, Gram," I pulled my hand from Jake's, "Is it okay if Jake goes into town with me for a while?"

"Long as your home before curfew," Gram nodded, not turning from the stove.

"Okay!" I threw the words over my shoulder as I tugged Jake out onto the porch.

"Why are we going to town?" Jake questioned as he followed me to his truck.

Opening the passenger side door, I stepped up onto the doorframe of his truck and smirked at him over the roof, "We need a real date. Well, I mean, you do want to make this couple thing official right?"

Jake smiled back, "Sounds good to me."

The ride to Darton was quiet. I glanced over a Jake. Both hands gripped the steering wheel. He was concentrating much harder on driving then he usually did. A frown line creased his forehead.

"What's wrong?"

He was quiet for a few seconds. I almost didn't think he was going to reply.

"I keep thinking about Flick's phone call. I'm just worried. I heard him on the phone again today. I think he's talking to Linc Slocum. He talked about getting rid of you again."

Jake's grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white.

"Jake," I tried to keep my voice firm, "What did he say?"

Jake swallowed, his face slightly green. He looked nearly as sick as I felt. Slowly, I unbuckled my seat belt and slid across the cab to sit in the middle.

"Please Jake," I squeezed his knee, "I want to know."

"He didn't go into detail. Same stuff as before..."

"About getting rid of me?  
"Of us...I won't let him hurt you!" he growled, "He'll not lay a finger on you!"

I tried to hug him as best I could without interfering with his driving. A groan rumbled through his chest.

"What?" I asked, bolting up right.

"We're being followed."

My wide eyes darted to the rear view mirror. Behind us I could see the distinctive outline of Fred a.k.a. Flick.

"What do we do?" my shaky voice was hardly a whisper.

"Act like he's not even there. Continue on with our lives."

I was shaking. I didn't realize it until Jake's arm came to settle around me, stopping my movement.

"Don't worry," he whispered as he pulled into a parking stall at Clara's dinner, "I will not let him hurt you. I promise."

I nodded, feeling slightly more secure.

"Come on," he swung open his door and pulled me onto the pavement.

I followed him into the diner, only glancing once over my shoulder. That horrid man was nowhere to be seen. Turning back I nearly ran into Jake.

"What?" I whispered, as he stood on the threshold of the door blocking the entrance.

"Clara's a gossip. She'll know we're on a...date."

"I don't care," I smiled, slipping my hand into his and pulling him into the dinner, "It's gonna get out sooner or later anyways."

I smiled when I heard a whispered, "I'd prefer later," as I led him to a booth.

Jake and I were nearly through our meal when the bell over the door jingled. I glanced over and froze in horror. Flick stared right at me as he strode toward an open booth three down from ours. Jake bristled at my wide eyes.

"I think we should go," he spoke quietly, trying not to let Flick hear.

I nodded franticly. I glanced around and my face grew pale. There was no one else in the dinner. Why? It was dinner time...usually there were customers.

I followed close behind Jake as he walked toward the counter. He smiled at Clara as she came over to them.

"Oh, Jacob, I have something for your mother! I will be right back!" Clara smiled at him before stiding into the back of the store and out of sight.

He groaned as he reached into his back pocket.

"I forgot my wallet. I'll be right back."

I fidgeted when he turned. My fingers ached to reach out to him and tell him not to leave. I watched as he stepped out into the night, the door jingling shut behind him. Out of the corner of my eye I caught movement. A scream was erupting in my throat. I knew it was him before I turned. The scream never passed through my lips.

**I expect reviews for this chapter. I will be mighty disappointed if I don't get any.**

**It really does motivate ReadingBetweenTheLines :p**

**P.S. Are there any Winnie The Horse Gentler fans out there?**


	7. Fate redone

**New chapter! Alright this is a lot different then the original. It's a lot better too then the original lol.**

**ReadingBetweenTheLines added some of her touches =)**

**It may take me a while to update my other stories. I just got braces and I don't feel that good lol.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Fate**_

I was moving, or at least whatever I was sitting on was moving. I could feel the bumps of the terrain bouncing my body in the seat. It was like déjà vu. My eyelids were heavy, making it difficult to open them. They had to be forced. Trees were sliding by the window.

For a few moments I was confused, unsure of where I was. A foul tasting rag and had been tied over my mouth. Then I remembered. Like before, everything came rushing back all at once. Panic gripped my body but I forced myself to remain calm. My face was turned away from him so he would be unaware of the fact that I had woken. He didn't need to know.

My eyes analyzed the scenery that was slipping by. I knew this land. I have seen this landscape before but I could not put my finger on when.

"Nugget."

Flick's voice was smug. He knew that I was awake. I refused to look at him. As soon as we arrived at the ghost town I would be able to escape. Flick parked the truck as close to the ghost town as he could but the rest of the trek down the steep, rocky incline would have to be done on foot.

He reached across the cab and pulled me roughly to his side of the truck. My cry of pain was muffled by the rag tied over my mouth. My shoulder had yet to recover from my last encounter with him.

Before I could regain my composure he had bound my wrists. Escaping would be more difficult than I thought. He reached into the bed of the pick-up and pulled out bolt cutters. Keeping a hold on my wrists he pulled me down the steep trail. Because of his grip on my wrists I was forced to descend the path sideways. My feet were slipping on the loose rocks on the path.

Fencing surrounded the town in an attempt to keep out hoodlums. Ideally, the only way to pass through the gates was with a key that Jen and I had once used to unlock the enormous padlock that secured the chrome yellow gates in place. It took Flick a mere few seconds to cut through the metal lock.

Jerking me along behind him he walked down the main street of the town. He tugged me past the general store, the assay office and the sheriff's office before he slowed. Despite my struggling he managed to secure a blindfold over my eyes. If my memory served me right we'd be headed right toward the…icehouse!

Before I could react, Flick had torn open the greyed door and had pitched me inside. Whether or not Flick knew that the floor immediately dropped five feet was unknown to me, but he certainly didn't care. With my eyes blindfolded I lost my sense of the horizon. My legs flailed trying to get my body to land on my feet. This cause me to land awkwardly, my leg made a sound I had never heard before and pain shot up leg. My head thumped against the sawdust-covered floor.

Behind me the door was slammed shut and I was alone. I tried to ignore the searing pain in my leg. Tears were soaking the blindfold over my eyes. I tried not to think about my leg, about how it was most likely broken, or about the dark, old building that housed me, and the small coffins, sitting tauntingly in the dark, that had been built to house the corpses of young children.

"Oh Jake…why did you leave?" I sobbed, "Where are you?"

Slowly, the pain over took me and I drifted into darkness.

A soft thud could be heard in the darkness, not far behind me. I jolted awake. Panic began to grip me again. It had to be Flick. No one else would know that I was there. No one would be able to save me. My body tensed, even my damaged leg, which brought about more pain.

"Sam, are you okay," Jake's voice was filled with panic, but he was trying to mask it in an attempt at a soothing voice.

I tried to nod. My head ached and my leg burned, pain stabbing my calf and shin. Soon Jake was on his knees, untying my hands and removing the rag from my mouth.

"How did you find me?" I managed through sobs.

"Just a hunch," Jake helped me to sit up, "Got lucky."

I cried out when the movement reached my leg.

"We have to get out of here before Flick gets back," Jake tried as gently as he could to lift me to my feet.

Pain wreaked havoc on my tired body when my left foot touched the ground. My muscles couldn't handle the battering and began to give-in. Jake's grip on me tightened as I began to collapse.

"Flick is gonna pay for this," Jake's venomous words passed through gritted teeth as he hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

I was sobbing now. Each step he took brought pain to my leg.

"OK Sam," his voice was gentle, "Can you crawl out?"

Jake's height allowed me to simply let my body slide off his shoulders onto the ledge. Jake climbed up easily, once again pulling me to my feet. My efforts were in vain. The cries of agony could not be held in as Jake helped me out into the street of nugget.

"Obviously it's broken," Jake growled.

He lifted me into his arms, being extremely careful not to touch my lower leg. The movement of his stride brought more pain but I managed to overcome it by clutching the front his shirt, balling it in my tight fists.

Jake managed to stumble up the rock hill with me in his arms. By the time we reached his truck, his breath was labored. Each step was becoming more difficult for him to carry me. I did my best to help him. When he set me on the seat I managed to arrange myself without his help. He sprinted around the nose of the truck to the driver's seat and immediately turned the key.

The thunderous engine roared to life. Jake's foot smashed the pedal to the floor and the tires were spinning, carrying us away from this wretched place. It was only minutes before we on the twisting road that would lead us to the highway. Jake's hand gently squeezed mine.

Jake's eyes flickered to the rear view mirror.

"Great," he growled his hand leaving mine to grip the steering wheel, "Just great."

In the rear view mirror I could see the same car that had followed us to Clara's diner. I clutched my seat belt as we entered a section of the road I hated. The left side of the road dropped off for maybe ten feet before disappearing into trees.

"Jake be careful," I murmured as he slowed slightly for the sweeping turn to the right.

That had been what Flick had been waiting for. The car slammed into the rear left tire, causing the truck to begin skidding sideways. Jake struggled for control, but it was hopeless…we were headed for the edge.

Jake quickly reached across the cab and wrapped his arms in a vice grip around me just as the truck must have hit a large rock or a small tree trunk. The pick-up was sent into a barrel roll, violently carrying us over the edge.

I was screaming as my world began to spin.

"I love you. Sam," his words were whispered into my ear, barely audible, "I would gladly die to keep you safe."

His last words to me before we landed upside down in the trees below. The world around me went black.

I could hear shouting, sirens. My hearing was warped and I could see nothing. All I could feel was pain.

"They are down here!" I heard the voice of the most wretched man on Earth.

There was more shouting and the sound of rock tumbling as they moved down the side of the drop-off. They must be the first responders.

"Hello!" a man shouted into the cab of the truck that had been smashed around me.

I tried to answer but I could not find my voice among the pain. My fingers twitched as a surge of pain hit my system.

"She's alive! The girl is alive!" the man shouted up to however was standing above us.

"Is there anyone else in the truck?"

Their voices were becoming slurred. I was on the verge of drifting off again.

"There is…," I heard the man say, "but I don't think he made it…"

**Review if you want an update! =p**


	8. Chapter 8 redone

**Updated! Revised by ReadingBetweenTheLines. Thank her!**

_**Chapter Eight**_

The darkness was welcoming. My eyes hurt and the darkness soothed that slight pain. Every time my eyelids twitched a complaint of soreness arose from them. My fingers shifted, spreading wide then curling, taking cotton into the pit of my fist. I knew this place. The stiff uncomfortable mattress. The searing red glow through my eyelids. I was in the hospital again…but why?

I tried to remember. Digging into my hibernating brain was tiring.

"Samantha?" my father's tired voice met my ears.

Somewhere in the room a door opened.

"I just talked to Maxine," Brynna's voice faltered, "There is no change in him either."

Jake. Everything came rushing back. My body jerked, tensing at the memories. Flick. The ice house. My broken leg. Jake losing control…our plunge into the treetops.

"I knew I had seen movement!" a rustle of fabric accompanied my dad's voice.

_I don't think he made it._

"Samantha. Honey, are you awake?" my father's hand clasped mine and his fingers brushed the hair from my aching forehead.

My eyelids fluttered open. It seemed as though I couldn't control them at first. The white lights were painful but slowly my eyes adjusted.

"Jake," I mumbled his name over and over.

Why wasn't he responding. Was he here? Was he okay? Why was there no change?

"Honey," my father's voice was worry stricken and slightly elated, "How do you feel? Are you in any pain."

The door had been thrown open when Brynna had dashed into the hallway but it closed itself quietly. Somewhere out there in the hallway would be Jake, sitting quietly waiting for me.

"How do you feel?"

What did it matter how I felt? Where was Jake. I wanted to see Jake.

"Honey. Answer me. How do you feel?"

"My face hurts…"

"They said that you must have hit your face on the dash in the fall. What about your leg?"

"I can't feel any pain in my leg." Panic was starting to overwhelm me. Why wasn't he answering my question?

"Good."

"Dad. Where is Jake?"

Finally my eyes focused on him. He was watching me with a guarded expression on his face. There was something wrong. Something he didn't want to tell me.

"Dad," I tried to make my raw voice more commanding, "Where is Jake?"

He brought his other hand up to sandwich mine. Gently he squeezed my hand.

"Sam he-"

"Look who is awake!"

I tried to turn my neck toward the door to see the doctor come in but the twisting sent pain through my sore muscles. When the doctor saw me wince he immediately went to work inspecting me and asking questions. My father slipped back to his chair having avoided my question.

"Dad," I didn't care if the doctor was here, "What happened to Jake. Please tell me. I have to know."

Dad's eyes fell from mine to his wringing hands, "He's in a coma, Sam. He has been for the last week."

"The…last week?"

"It's been exactly nine days since your accident. You've been in and out of consciousness while he's been out cold."

"Ah, yes. The boy from the car accident, correct?" the doctor asked, not looking up from his papers.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" I rasped.

"He's still in intensive care."

It felt as though ever bit of my being, every bit of life, had been beaten out of me. My lungs weren't working, it was like the air was unbreathable. There was a sharp pain in my chest. My heart couldn't seem to bare the news. It felt so unreal. Even my tears were denying the news.

Sensing the personal level of the conversation the doctor quietly excused himself from the room. My father kneeled beside my bed and took my hand just as the tears finally began to trickle down my damaged face, the salty tears stinging in my cuts.

"Sam, honey," Brynna quietly moved to stand behind her husband, her eyes teary, "They don't think he's going to make it. They are having a hard time keeping him stable."

"No."

That single, feeble word. It was all that I could utter. That single word seemed to be the only syllable that could pass my lips. My word seemed to be caving around me. How could I live without him?

The next few days went by in a haze. I couldn't focus, not when Jake was hurt. Not when he was in a coma. The silent tears seemed to be unending. Sometimes I could manage to hold it together long enough for the doctor but the second he closed the door behind him the waterworks began.

Eventually they released me. The stitches had been removed from brow but my face was still ugly. Scratches and cuts were still scabbed over and the cracks in my lips kept reopening but I couldn't feel it. I was numb to the world.

I hobbled along on my crutches as I followed Brynna to Jake's room. It was somewhere I visited often. If I could, if the didn't drag me from the room, I would be there always.

I maneuvered my cast carefully around Brynna and through the door. He had been taken from intensive care when he had began to remain stable. The second I was through the door, the second I saw his motionless body, the tears began to fall.

Arms shaking at my weight, I slowly lowered myself down in the plush chair beside Jake's bed. Pressing the heels of palms gently against my eyelids I rubbed the tears away. The ugly bruises that had covered my eyelids had finally yellowed and began to fade.

Taking in a shaky breath I looked up at Jake. This was the beginning of the third week of his coma.

"Sam," Brynna spoke softly as she gently messaged my sore shoulders, "I have to go run so errands. I will be back in a few hours."

I nodded absently, my eyes never leaving Jake's face. It seemed so horrible to see him like this. Pale. Thin. Hooked up to the oxygen machines. The drips. He had always been so strong. So independent.

I shook my head vigorously. I couldn't talk that. I can't talk about him in past tense! He _is_ strong. He _is _independent. To talk like that is to say that he already...

Just the thought of it made my breath come in short desperate gasps. I sat back in my chair, hands gripping the arms. Forcing my breath to come slowly, I stopped my panic attack before it could start.

With a groan, I leaned against his bed. My head slowly lowered until it was resting on his bed as well. It seemed as though the second my eyes closed, I fell asleep. This seemed to be the only place I could sleep...beside him.

The slightly shift of my hair woke me. I bolted up right, only to wince at the complaint of my muscles.

I gasped, my flying up to cover my gaping mouth. He was awake.

"You're starin' at me like I've got three heads Brat," his voice was weak and breathless but at least he was speaking.

More tears were coming now but I let them come. I was overjoyed to see him awake. It was wonderful to see those mustang eyes, no matter how dull.

"I love you," I whispered through my silent sobs.

He was back. He was safe. Finally.

His palm lifted my chin as his thumb shakily wiped away a few of my tears. He seemed so weak.

"Why are you crying?" he murmured.

"It's been three weeks..." my hand moved up to rest over his.

"Three weeks?"

His breath was short. He could only get out a few slow words at a time but I didn't care. It was so sweet to hear his voice again.

I looked up at him, my glistening eyelashes sparkling in the fluorescent lights, "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what? I know about the car accident. I remember..."

"You have been in a coma for three weeks."

"A coma?" his face was blank with astonishment.

Goosebumps rose on his arms, my fingers gently smoothed the raised hair of his arm. I nodded, unable to meet his eyes.

"But how is that possible...It was like it all happened...yesterday..." I was quiet while he drew his breath as he spoke.

"You took the blunt of the blow. They said you would have just ended up like me, but you were half out of your seatbelt. You did it to protect me..."

Jake was silent. His eyes were unfocused. I knew he was remembering, replaying those final horrible moments.

"They said you almost bled out...I guess when they found us I was covered in your blood," a shiver shook my spine at the thought, "You almost died."

He let his head roll to the side on his pillow, a single slow tear pioneered a path down his cheek.

"It would be worth it for you..."

"You-you're awake!"

I twisted carefully in my chair to see a wide-eyed nurse. Within moments she was stumbling back out of the room calling to a doctor.

I sat quietly in my chair as the doctor came into the room and his parents were called. They would arrive in an hour or so. Soon the doctor and the nurse hustled out of the room promising to return, but by then I only had a few minutes before Brynna would return.

Carefully, I stood. Balanced on my good leg, I leaned down toward Jake until our noses were touching.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too..." his voice drifted and his eyelids lowered.

He was getting tired. As quietly as I could manage, I made my way toward the door.

"I've decided what I want to do with my life..." I barely heard his voice.

I stopped, fingertips on the door handle, "What is that?"

"I want to be a police officer."

I looked back over my shoulder at him, where had this idea suddenly come from.

"I want to be able to protect other girls...from men like Flick," he was staring intently at me, waiting for my reaction.

A smile broke out across my lips, "I'm proud of you Jacob Ely. I really am."

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 redone

**I know its been a while. Sorry. **

**Revised by ReadingBetweentheLines last night.**

**Thank her for revising my first fanfiction into something great.**

**We are thinking of changing it up a bit. As you all know when I lost my flash drive I lost the sequel to this. We are thinking of rewriting it and making it differentish. We'll see. How do ya'll feel about that?**

**Chapter Nine**

Jake was fidgeting. It started with his fingers, drumming to a mindless, droning beat. Then he'd begin looking around, first toward the door then to me, the clock, the window.

His head rolled on the pillow, "I can't sit here a minute longer. I will go in_sane_."

"Your mother would skin me alive and feed my carcass to Witch if I even thought about letting you off that bed."

I had been assigned to baby-sit him (or "sit with" as Jake was determined to call it) while his mom ran errands. It had been a little over a week since he had come home from the hospital. Just like when Teddy Bear had fallen on him, he grumpy as a grizzly.

He glared at me as best he could over the fluffed edge of his pillow. The smile that sprouted at the sight of his scowl only made him madder.

"Come on!" I smiled at him, "Just cheer up!"

"Cheer up? I have six broken ribs, a head injury, a shattered arm and a sore back. And you want me to 'cheer up?'"

"Hey," I took a sip of Jake's forgotten water, "Who has the broken leg?"

"Shut up, Sam. It is not nearly the same," Jake snapped, "You are drinking my water."

I slammed the glass down on the table, water splashing over the edges, "You know what, I'm going to make myself some lunch."

"No. I didn't mean…Sam. I just-" Jake reached his good arm toward her.

I glanced back, my lashes glistening with tears. He had been like this all day, one insult after the other. He was determined to take his anger out on me. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe he was angry because this whole thing had been my fault.

I hobbled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me, and cried. He hated me. He had to. Who wouldn't after what I had put him through? Why did he have to get so hurt? I was the one that disserved it.

"Sam?" Jake's knuckles rapped hesitantly on the door.

"Jake?" I wiped at the tears, hoping a dry face would make it easier to sound normal, "What are you doing out of bed? How did you even manage to get out of bed?"

"I'm persistent. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Yeah you are," I opened the bathroom door a few inches and leaned my forehead against the threshold.

"Sam," Jake sighed at my tear stained face.

I almost laughed at the sight of him. His face was twisted in a grimace. His ribs hurt him at every breath, no doubt his head was pounding and the sling for his arm was sliding off his shoulder. And it was all my fault. Another tear slid down my cheek.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve any of my temper."

"Yes I did," Sam moved to shut the door again but Jake slid his foot in front of the door, grimacing at the pain caused by the movement, "I'm just so sorry Jake. This is all my fault."

"What is all your fault?" Jake reached through the slightly open door and slid his thumb over her damp cheekbone, "What has you so upset?"

"It's all because of me that you are hurt."

"Sam, I'm so glad I'm the one hurt and not you. If I had to do it over again I would do exactly the same way."

"I let you down. I've been letting everyone down. Jake what if Flick took the Phantom? I haven't seen him for days. What if Flick fled to Mexico with him? They keep saying he ran for the border."

Down stairs, the front door swung open, "Jake? Sam? I'm home!"

My eyes widened, "It's your mother."

Jake turned on his heel, pausing to grimace.

"Go! Go," I shoved him forward, immediately regretting it when he gasped painfully for breath, "Get in bed before your mother gets up here."

"I'm going," Jake growled through his teeth.

I tried to hold back my giggles as I leaned against the my crutch, holding back the blankets for him.

"Oh?" Jake stared up at me as he tried to settle himself back in the blankets, "You think this is funny, Brat?"

I laughed again, completely at a loss for words.

"You know what," Jake grabbed for my arm, pulling me down with him, "I'll give you something to laugh at!"

"Jake quit it!" I screeched when his fingers danced over my skin, "Stop tickling me! It's not funny!"

"Oh then why are you laughing?"

"Sounds like the midst of a murder in this room!"

Jake looked up to his family flocked around the door, him mother standing at the center of them, "What? This is me we are talking about!"

"Don't trust him," I managed between laughs, his finger relentless.

"Just stop," I tried to push myself away from him, "I will do anything to make you stop!"

"There is one thing…" he pulled me up against him, his lips crushing down on mine.

**Review! ReadingBetweentheLines and I will update faster if encouraged. ;) **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, but until then check out my other PS fics. I just updated Mustang Eyes.**


End file.
